rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 3
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued : Click on Pictures to see their full-sized version. See Also Land_of_Pictures 1 Land_of_Pictures_2 Still More Fluorescent Lights (or might they be BioFluorescence ?) Simple gyroscope to direct a WW2 torpedo. Bathyspheres would have had a more complicated unit than this to help with whatever automatic controls (you'd have at least One to trim the sub to keep it nice and level, even if the passengers move around within them). SO when was this newspaper issue from ? Bribery and corruption in 'corporate dealings'? I think those are kinda the least problems when there are numerous dead bodies left laying in the streets (note the LS with her 'ADAM retrieval device'). Drinking water plant shuts down... soon what else? You'd think the Citizens of Rapture would be all for Ryan to crush these anarchists (and the rebels empowering them) to restore public Order and Safety -- but we never really hear that about the Civil War. HELL NO ATLAS MUST GO -- STRING UP THE CRIMINALS DESTROYING OUR CITY !!!! A Splicer's face... Shouldn't the newspapers already have had LOTs of stories about the horrendous ADAM side effects (well before the Kashmir Massacre/Civil War started). But sorry, not part of the plotline - it all suddenly sprang forth and of course its all Ryan's fault. I restarted playing Bioshock 1 again to look at the terrain and revise my maps. In Welcome Center you see this. Seriously did they have to make it that large? What kind of Feebs do they think players are ? It is already glowey, and had everything but a giant sign pointing at it. So its a tutorial element for when the game is still 'new' to the players (along with the crouch command you rarely ever needed again)?? At least it didn't STAY large like some of the rediculous looking guns in Infinite BS. Abes comin for Comstock (as prophesied) and he has an axe. "Abe is out there! It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead." Fink and what huge army of scientists, engineers, technicians, skilled workers would be needed to turn stuff like this (the 'high tech' of their time) into all the multitude of things seen in Columbia ? Materials and tools and skills which dont exist all created from a brief view of something and then with a wave of the hand. Almost as much Fantasy as Columbia somehow having ANYTHING to do with historic America. Metro Sign seen in Welcome Center (No Trains in evidence at this 'station'.) The signs Line style implies limited point to point routes (look at a typical Airline type diagram to compare.) Why do it that way at all? The system was supposed to be an improvement over the AE Trains (which DO have very fixed routes). More proof (?) that the Bathyspheres followed fixed paths (instead of just going to a selected place directly like a submarine could - the game mechanism with the paths BACK to the previous levels can be discounted). A Cable-drive system would be more practical and safe/reliable for a day-to-day transit system. Scheduled runs - the schedule boards with arrival and departure times (waiting for sufficient customers (?) you'd think they would depart immediately on getting whatever passenger count was enough to fill them.) One hopes the schedule times we see WERE NOT represenative of actual schedules, or I would question how really useful the system was to run so few so far apart with such a low capacity (~8 passengers). As Ive said elsewhere : the Bathyspheres ARE NOT the equivalent of automobiles (no way they could be as versatile as autos are in our surface world). Artist's rendition of Rapture used by Ryan to 'sell' Rapture to various investors (his fortune alone wouldn't be enough to build a city...). Ryan had to convince numerous 'rich' people to invest in Rapture, so had various artists create visions to give them an idea of what it would look like. An impossible view since even bright sunlight vanishes completely through less than 600 feet of water. Likewise, the Manhattan style cityscape with the ridiculous number of clustered tall building was not to be. A common recording device used to verbally record messages for subsequent transcription by secretarial staff onto paper. A foil cylinder (like Edison's first recorder) was used as a media. Devices like this were used well into the 40's and in Rapture until technical developments could supercede them. Concept detail - with understanding of function rather than 'artistic' form (Bioshock is sci-fi). Note how you get in from the top as you do in any real submersible. Note the ballast tanks near the top, which when filled keep the craft stable at the waters surface. The Bioshock design Bathysphere HAS to be physically lifted out of the water to allow access to its front-loading door (impractical as it requires complicated dock facilities everywhere its used). The scene at the 'bad' ending of Bioshock with Splicers surfacing to attack the Navy submarine simply wouldn't work. Comstock's Travelling Prophet Show - the real Columbia wasn't quite so impressive... -OR- after Rosalind Lutece had an uncontrolled 'particle' go through her forehead, giving her a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy, the whole project hit the skids. So the whole game could be a fever dream Booker had after imbibing too much toothache medicine or Comstock his own quack nostrums. I've added lots of utility systems to my maps. You have to be able to get to them, so there would be multitudes of floor plates, hatches, manhole covers, removeable wall sections, as well as passages and spaces behind the walls. 50s style Computer 'mod'. Talented hobbyists 'Dieselpunk' Art Deco 'mod' for computer (sorry McClendons couldnt fit). Some of these hobbyist are quite talented. More robust (using metal and without the glass). These were used even after transistors were in production (because they were cheaper at that time). Even today there are proposals to use nano-vacuum 'tubes' (on IC chips) which make use of the 'Edison Effect'. An Analog (mechanical) warship gun fire control computer (contemporary of Rapture's era). SO were the early 'automatic' Bathyspheres supposed to have this inside them ??? Not likely. This is what I envision many of Raptures 'tall' building to be like. Fewer windows, masses of concrete (built like a German WW2 Atlantic Wall Bunker). . (Continue) A simple addon to the existing hack mechanism could be getting extra stuff for 'wiring' in more of the 'circuitry'. Have more to it than just basic solving the puzzle... Note how little of the sub is above the water when it "surfaces". For every bit above the surface there MUST be air filled ballast tank volume below. That is why the game's Bathysphere's hatch doesn't work when the Bathysphere actually is "floating" - there just cannot be sufficient ballast tank volume still below the waterline to lift it as much as they have shown in the game. The 'bad' end of BS1 (attacking the sub) would simply have drowned all the Splicers if they opened those hatches. Another early consumer product Plasmid, which might eventually have turned into a 'hack' Plasmid. One of the big mainframe company's transistor circuitry. Replaceable modules many times smaller than the earlier 'tube' systems. . . . .